zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganon's Tower (The Wind Waker)
Ganon's Tower is the final dungeon of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It is located under the Great Sea in the area that used to be Hyrule. After breaking the barrier with the re-charged Master Sword on Hyrule Castle, Link must follow the path from the castle, through a canyon which leads to the tower. Ganon's Tower in The Wind Waker shares some characteristics from the The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time version of Ganon's Tower, such as mini-dungeons based off the dungeons explored throughout the game. In the game's ending, the "walls" that kept the ocean from flowing onto the castle disappear, and Link must escape. Dungeon The dungeon's main room is linked to the other five sections of the tower. Four of these sections are based on one of the game's previous dungeons (Dragon Roost Cavern, Forbidden Woods, the Earth Temple, and the Wind Temple). Each of these sections require the use of the previous dungeons' main treasures (the Grappling Hook, Deku Leaf, Mirror Shield, and Hookshot, respectively) to proceed. Every section features a remixed version of the dungeon's music with instruments from the respective dungeons (none of which are featured in the official soundtrack). Following each of these sections is a black-and-white version of the same boss Link fought in the dungeon that section was based on, though they serve as mini-bosses here. Link can only use items he had at the time when he first encountered the bosses, along with the Picto Box or the Deluxe Picto Box. However Link keeps all the extra Heart Containers he has collected throughout his adventure. Gohdan and the Helmaroc King are the only bosses who do not appear as a "Refight" boss. It is generally accepted that Gohdan does not reappear in Ganon's Tower because it does not serve Ganondorf, but is a creation of the gods to test the courage of heroes. The Helmaroc King most likely does not appear simply because it is not the boss of one of the regular sets of dungeons. Once Link has defeated all four mini-bosses, he gains access to the section of the dungeon known as the Illusionary Room, where he must fight Phantom Ganon several times and ultimately defeat him with the Light Arrow. Once Link has done so, he climbs a long flight of stairs and dispatches several Moblins and Darknuts before pushing past a large door and engaging in a fight with Puppet Ganon. The final battle of Link and Princess Zelda against Ganondorf takes place at the very top of the tower, with the water breaking through the "walls" around Hyrule, flooding the Tower and the ancient land. Items * Light Arrows Enemies * Bokoblin * Dark ChuChu * Darknut * Keese * Mighty Darknut * Miniblin * Moblin * Morth * Peahat * Poe * Red Bubble * ReDead * Stalfos * Wizzrobe Mini-bosses * Gohma * Kalle Demos * Jalhalla * Molgera * Phantom Ganon Bosses * Puppet Ganon * Ganondorf Theory Due to its similar appearance, location relative to Hyrule Castle, and dark magic influence, it is possible that Ganon's Tower in the remains of Ganon's Castle from Ocarina of Time, being reconstructed by Ganondorf after he returned from the Great Flood. es:Torre de Ganon (The Wind Waker) Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker dungeons